Proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which input objects may be detected. Example input objects include fingers, styli, and the like. The proximity sensor device may utilize one or more sensors based on capacitive, resistive, inductive, optical, acoustic and/or other technology. Further, the proximity sensor device may determine the presence, location and/or motion of a single input object in the sensing region, or of multiple input objects simultaneously in the sensor region.
The proximity sensor device may be used to enable control of an associated electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, including: notebook computers and desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller systems, including: handheld systems such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), remote controls, and communication systems such as wireless telephones and text messaging systems. Increasingly, proximity sensor devices are used in media systems, such as CD, DVD, MP3, video or other media recorders or players. The proximity sensor device may be integral or peripheral to the computing system with which it interacts.
Presently known sensor devices have the ability to detect both the position and force associated with objects in the sensing region. However, reliably determining the amount of force applied by multiple objects, respectively, is a continuing challenge. This limits the flexibility of the proximity sensor device in providing different types of user interface actions in response to different numbers of objects or gestures with different numbers of objects.
Thus, improved techniques are needed for reliably determining the respective force applied by multiple objects in a sensing region of a proximity sensor device. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.